Secrets
by ginnyweasley777
Summary: Lily endures something terrible and Teddy is there to help her move forward.


A/N - Okay, this is going to be a multi-chapter Teddy/Lily story, so if you don't like the pairing then I suggest you don't read this. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

Secrets

Chapter 1: Once a Malfoy, Always a Malfoy

Seventeen year old Lily Luna Potter was extremely happy as she headed out of Hogwarts with Serpens Malfoy for the first Hogsmeade weekend of the school year. She and Serpens had got together a few weeks ago and this was their first proper date. She'd been surprised at first when he'd shown an interest in her, as he had a reputation within the school for being a player and only ever interested in a girl for one thing, but so far everything was going great.

'Are you all right,' he asked as they walked hand-in-hand towards the local wizarding village.

'Yeah, I'm great,' she replied cheerfully.

'I got a letter from Scorpius this morning; he's going to come home in another month or so.'

'That's nice,' she said, 'has he enjoyed his travelling?'

'Oh yeah, two years of doing what he wants with whoever he wants in all different countries - what's not to like?' laughed Serpens, tossing his blonde head.

'Where should we go first?' asked Lily.

'Wherever you want, beautiful,' replied Serpens silkily, running his hand through her long red hair.

'How about Honeydukes?' suggested Lily.

'Okay then.'

After a pleasant hour wandering round the shops, Serpens suggested they walk to the far end of the village, towards the Shrieking Shack.

'What do you want to go down there for?' asked Lily, shivering slightly in the chill wind which had started blowing since they'd come out of the last shop.

'There won't be many people about and I just want to be able to kiss you without anyone staring for once, is that such a bad thing?'

'No, course not,' replied Lily defensively.

'Come on then.'

They reached the edge of the village, just outside the Shack and, as predicted, there were no other students in sight. Serpens leaned down to kiss her. After a moment Lily lost herself in the kiss. Opportunities to kiss without interruptions had been pretty thin on the ground due to the spectacle of a Potter and a Malfoy dating. Serpens deepened the kiss and Lily responded willingly, winding her arms around his neck.

Serpens broke the kiss and started to tug her towards the Shrieking Shack. 'Let's go inside.'

Lily pulled back. 'No, I don't want to.'

He tugged her harder. 'Come on, it's fine.' By now he'd used his wand and had opened the door. 'Don't be a spoilsport, Lily.'

'I'm not,' replied Lily, 'I just don't want to go in there.'

'You knew what we were coming here for.'

'Not for this!' She struggled against his firm grip and fought to reach her wand as ripples of fear spread throughout her body. Serpens wrenched it from her and threw it aside as he pulled her roughly through the door. He kissed her hard as soon as they were inside and began to tug at her clothes regardless of her protests. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she struggled futilely.

center***/center

The sound of someone pounding on the door to Teddy Lupin's rooms in the castle roused him from the pile of fifth year essays he'd been reading. He hurried over to open it and the sight before his eyes shocked him to the core.

'What happened, Lily?' he exclaimed as he took in her dishevelled state. Her face was streaked and her cloak was wrapped haphazardly around her but he could see that her blouse was ripped and she had the beginnings of several angry bruises on her arms. He opened the door wider to let her in.

Lily fought back tears as she sunk down onto the couch. She hadn't known where else to go, but Teddy had been one of her best friends all her life and she knew she was safe with him and he wouldn't judge her.

'Lily,' said Teddy gently as he sat down next to her.

Lily buried her head in her hands and Teddy instantly wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she succumbed again to tears. He didn't say anything as sobs wracked her body, but just waited until they eventually subsided.

When Lily finally looked up she immediately looked apologetic. 'Sorry, Ted,' she whispered, 'I know how much you hate crying girls.'

'It's fine, there's no need to apologise,' he reassured her. 'Can you tell me what happened now?'

Lily pulled away and tugged at her cloak but didn't reply.

Teddy looked at her with concern. 'Lily?' he prompted, 'I thought you were going to Hogsmeade with Serpens?'

She looked at her feet. 'I tried to stop him.'

Gently, Teddy touched her shoulder but she flinched away from his hand as though stung. 'What did he do?' he asked, even though he already had a pretty good idea.

'He took me down to the Shrieking Shack…I didn't want to go in but he made me…he threw my wand aside when I tried to get away and, and…' She trailed off, unable to finish.

'Did he rape you?' asked Teddy gently.

Lily nodded. 'Yes,' she said in a small voice.

Teddy swore loudly. 'Where is he now?'

'Still in Hogsmeade, but please don't leave me,' replied Lily anxiously, 'I don't want you to go.'

Teddy ran a hand through his hair which had turned from it's customary blue to a violent shade of red in his anger. 'I won't, I promise, but we need to get you to Madam Pomfrey.'

Lily shook her head. 'No! I'm not going to the hospital wing!'

'But you need to, Lily.'

'No,' protested Lily, 'I just want to stay here…I don't want to have to face anyone or anything yet. Please?'

Reluctantly, Teddy nodded. 'I'll get you something else to wear and you can get cleaned up.'

'Thank you,' replied Lily quietly as he stood up.

Rage consumed Teddy as walked into his bedroom and searched for something for Lily to wear. He'd warned her about going out with Serpens - once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy, he'd said - but she'd insisted he was different. He hated the thought of what Lily had just gone through and was determined to make him pay for it. It would have to wait until later though, as for now he needed to concentrate on Lily.

He walked back into the main room to where Lily was still sat huddled on the couch. He handed her the clothes. 'Here, Lily, they'll be a bit big but...'

She rose and took the clothes he offered. 'They'll be fine.'

'I'll let Harry and Ginny know while you-'

'You can't tell them!' exclaimed Lily, panicking. 'I don't want them to know!'

'Lily, you've got to tell your parents.'

'Dad'll go mad and then everyone will know about it and then I won't be able to face anyone. They'll all know how stupid I was.'

'But, Lily-'

'It was my fault, Teddy. You warned me about him, but I didn't listen to you. I knew what he was like, but I still went out with him. I don't want anyone to know…You have to promise you won't tell anyone!'

'It wasn't your fault, Lily.'

Lily was hysterical. 'Please, just promise you won't tell anyone, Teddy. I can't handle anyone knowing.'

Teddy looked at her pale face and fearful eyes and found himself agreeing against his better judgement. 'Okay, okay, I won't tell anyone.'

'You promise?'

He nodded. 'I promise.'

As Lily made her way into the bathroom Teddy determined that Serpens Malfoy would be punished for what he'd done to Lily, no matter what she said. He wasn't going to stand there in his position of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor or as her friend and let her be treated like that.

Lily came out of the bathroom a few minutes later wearing his t-shirt and pyjama bottoms. Her long red hair hung loose over her shoulders and although her eyes were still puffy and red she looked calmer.

He walked over to where she was stood awkwardly, the bruises on her arms an angry shade of purple against her pale skin. He gestured to them. 'I don't know the charm to get rid of them, but Madam Pomfrey-'

'No!' exclaimed Lily, 'you promised!'

'Okay, okay,' reassured Teddy. 'Do you want to go and have a lie down?' he asked.

Lily shook her head. 'No, I, I don't want to be alone just yet,' she replied, 'I'd rather just sit in here for a while, if that's all right with you?'

Teddy nodded his agreement so Lily sat down heavily on the couch and curled her legs up underneath her while he walked over to the fire and lit it with his wand. He wasn't quite sure what to do so he sat down at his desk in the corner and sighed. Lily looked so lost and alone, something he could never remember seeing her like at all before. He was just glad she'd trusted him enough to come to him and tell him what had happened.


End file.
